Three days Time
by Zora and Phoenix
Summary: A Thorki Fanfiction requested by our master, Loki, Himself! I hope you enjoy frost-and-lightning!


It was cold, well, colder than normal. Despite the fact that he was immune to such things, he could feel the difference. Being a Frost giant did happen to have a few perks, he supposed... Loki was wandering the grounds, thinking of ways to 'torture' his brother but nothing that came to his mind was good enough for the God of Mischief. Think, think Think...  
He plopped down on the conveniently placed chair, frustrated with himself. After looking at the Einstein-Rosen Bridge, his eyes widened as a thought struck him and he immediately set off to find Thor.  
After searching for quite some time, he finally found his brother, who was sleeping in his room after training throughout the day, as was his habit. For such a well-renowned warrior, he certainly had a way of leaving himself completely open.  
Thor's body was covered with a sheen of sweat, only the God's lower half currently covered by his blanket. One could only guess at whether he was naked under it blanket or not... Loki had to restrain himself from ravishing his brother in such a vulnerable state, choosing to instead cast a spell that turned his hair all colors of the rainbow, adding the touch of making all his clothing consist of polka-dots. Loki turned to leave but hesitated, for he did enjoy looking at his brother's nude, fit body, even if all the good bits were covered at the moment. He didn't dare try to move the blanket now, though. Nothing good came of anyone who woke up Thor in the midst of his sleep unless it was necessary; only a true emergency. He turned his head, smirking to himself at the sight of the now rainbow-colored hair, walking out to wait until his brother would come for him. And, oh, how he would come...

Hours passed before the distinct thumping of Thor's bare feet hitting the tile floor coming closer snapped Loki out of his lust-filled thoughts. His brother rounded the corner with only his sheet tied around his bottom half. In his clenched fist, he held an article of clothing, covered in rainbow polka-dots.  
"What is the meaning of this, brother?" Thor exclaimed in rage. Loki, always gifted with the superior acting skills, smiled as innocently as godly possible and asked, "Why, what ever do you mean, dear brother? I see nothing wrong." he replied, feigning perfect innocence.  
"My hair looks like it drowned in a rainbow and my clothing is all covered in these monstrosities!" He paused, only to wave the clothes in his hand in Loki's direction. "HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE WHAT IS WRONG? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, BROTHER?"  
Loki tilted his head back, as if he were only just realizing what Thor could possibly be talking about. "Ah yes, I cast a spell on you while you were sleeping. You have three days to find a way to break it, otherwise it shall become permanent."  
Thor, consumed with rage, thundered away muttering to himself, trying to think of ways to break the spell. Loki watched his brother's, for lack of a better word, temper tantrum with an amused expression permanently etched into his face. He knew how to break the spell, and would offer his assistance before the end of the third day, and break the spell, should Thor accept it.  
The first day passed by quickly and Thor was no closer to finding a way to break the accursed spell cast on him by his brother, Loki. He furiously paced around his room, muttering to himself, his brain reeling for an answer, though none would come to his mind. He silently muttered a string of curses aimed at his brother, although he couldn't stay mad at him for long. Both he and Loki knew this.  
Fearing that he could not accomplish his task along, he went to seek the counsel of a 'friend' of Loki's, Amartia. She had only been here in Asgard for a few days but she maybe, just maybe, could help him figure out a way to break the cursed spell. When he arrived at her door, she was there, almost as if she was waiting for him. She was tricky in that retrospect. She invited him into her small house and went to the kitchen. He followed eager for answers. [And perhaps a box of poptarts.] Before he could even ask, she turned to him, her masked face slightly upturned as if she was smirking at him.  
"I know what you seek, Thor Odinson, and I have the answer. But it is not my answer to tell. Loki is my Master and I must serve him, and only him, until he says otherwise, or until my usefulness is no longer needed."  
Her amber colored eyes winked at him before slipping a small wrapped box into his hands and promptly shoved him out the door, none too gently.  
"Best of luck, Son of Odin," She winked and closed the door without another word. He seethed quietly for a moment, angered at her disrespect for him before looking down at the box he held in his hands, noticing that on it was a note.  
It read: 'Open when/if you figure out how to break the spell. If you should try to do so before, it will send an electric shock coursing through your body.  
Good Luck,  
Amartia~.'  
Thor growled at the note, angered further that the assassin wasn't of any help. The next day passed and Thor was still no closer to any answer to his problem. He went to his bed, frustrated with himself, poised and ready to take his frustrations out on the next person who walked into the room. Said person, was the oh-so-lucky, Loki.  
Thor sprang from the bed, grabbed Loki by the collar of his shirt and threw him down on the bed. Loki, caught off guard, did not realize what Thor had done until all of their clothes were carelessly strewn across the floor. Loki looked up at his naked brother, and smirked as if to issue a challenge.  
He was about to say something, but was cut off, mid-word, by Thor's lips slamming into his. Their lips began to move rhythmically against each other, quickly getting more passionate. Thor's hands pinned Loki's above his head and, without hesitation, Thor reached behind him, gripping his legendary hammer, Mjolnir. He twirled it in the air above Loki, issuing a taunt.  
He took the hammer by its head and positioned it against Loki's entrance, the cold metal of it biting against Loki's skin like a nipping dog.  
Without warning, Thor began to push it slowly into Loki's a**. Loki let out a groan at the cold metal was forced into him, agonizingly slowly. This was not what he wanted. He wanted Thor inside him, not his weapon. It did him no justice. As Thor, pulled it out and forced it back in, Loki cried out.  
"What was that, dear brother?" he inquired, one eyebrow raised as he looked down at the helpless Loki.  
Loki gritted his teeth together, not pleased, as his eyes traveled to meet Thor's. "I said, 'get this hammer out of me, Thor. You know that it is you I want, not the hammer.'"  
Thor allowed himself a satisfied smirk, sliding the hammer out of Loki, setting it aside. He shifted his position, this time positioning his own c**k before Loki's tight entrance. He, slowly at first, began to insert his shaft into Loki. Building momentum as he went, Thor soon began slamming into his brother, who cried out in pleasure.  
Loki was pleased with the turn of events and started to grind against his brother, earning a moan of pleasure from said man.  
Then, unexpectedly, Thor released Loki's hands, looking down at his brother with a menacing glare. "Pleasure yourself." he demanded.  
Loki blinked up at him. "Wha-?"  
"Pleasure yourself! I want to see it!"  
Loki's eyes widened at Thor's demanding tone and his hands slid down the length of his torso, groping for his own shaft. Thor watched as Loki began stroking himself, moaning at the pleasure of both Thor thrusting into him and his own pleasuring hands.  
They both looked at each other, oblivious to the fact that Thor's hair was turning back to its original dirty-blonde color in all their lust.  
Thor's eyes gleamed over, his breath ragged. "Loki... I'm going to come..."  
Loki didn't hesitate to assure his brother that coming inside him was wanted. Thor, with a grunt, thrusted into Loki once more, releasing a stream of semen into Loki, who moaned his approval.  
Tired and breathless, Thor withdrew from his brother. Taking this opportunity upon sight, Loki lunged forth, shifting his weight to roll Thor to the side where he was now on top. Grinning, Loki inserted himself into his brother. Thor's hands snaked upwards, his fingers lost amongst Loki's black locks.  
After a few thrusts, Loki himself came, releasing his own burst of semen into his beloved brother in all his lustful euphoria. He had to draw himself out of Thor as his a** was filled with the Godly semen.  
With that, Loki crumpled, falling onto Thor, who lay motionless as both of them fought to regain their breath. Loki clung onto Thor as they lay there, sharing his warmth.  
Thor looked over at him, catching sight of one of his own golden locks. He raised an eyebrow, tiredly holding the lock of hair up for him to see before looking at Loki questioningly. Loki simply shrugged, to his dismay. Thor tried again, verbally this time: "This was how you meant for me to break your spell...?"  
Loki pursed his lips, almost as if in thought. "Well... Yes." he answered. Thor let his hair fall back to the bed, too tired to question his brother further.  
He reached over, gripping the bed's blankets and brought them up over the two of them as they lay, both of them drifting off to sleep in their own separate dreamlands.

Needless to say, they startled an innocent maid that very morning.  
Thor, upon waking up before Loki, climbed carefully out of the bed so as not to disturb his brother, who still slumbered.  
He dressed himself quickly, happy to see that his clothes had returned to normal, no more obnoxious polka-dots covering them. His brother certainly had an interesting sense of humor... the two had gotten into several small fights about them in their younger years.  
He went over to his closet where he had placed the present box given to him by Loki's assassin, Amartia. He had yet to open it but he should be able to now...

Inside, ironically, were two condoms, with a note at the bottom that read, "Use protection! With Love, Amartia~"

Thor sighs, and chuckles slightly at the assassin's humor. It was a bit late now, but he shall keep them for later. He looked back in the box, and to his surprise, he saw human sex toys. Vibrators, binding rope, and such. Just where did Loki find this Amartia, and was he aware that she had given these to him?

The End

For Now

LOKI'D!


End file.
